ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Users Challenge: Season 4
Yep, that's right, you heard correctly. There are now enough active members to revive the highly-popular series, The Users Challenge! If you weren't here for this (and most of you weren't) click Here, Here, or Here. The prize for winning this is to move up one spot in user rights. For example, if you have no rights, and win, you will become a chat mod/rollback. If you are a CM/RB, you will become an administrator! Cast *Peter – host *Tyler – judge *Shan – judge *Justin – judge *Delilah – judge Contestants OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the judges and was eliminated. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the public and was eliminated. DISCLAIMER This year, we are really cracking down on basing it off how well you do on challenges. We're not gonna save someone just because they're our friend, so don't get hurt if you get voted off. Everyone has a clean slate, whether you've been here for 1 day or 3 years Format Each round, there will be a challenge. The winner of that week's challenge is exempt from elimination, and receives a special prize. They also get to chose one person to be up for elimination. The rest of the competitors will then vote for one more person to be up for elimination. Then, there will be a Last Chance Challenge, and after that, the judges will vote on who will be eliminated. Rules * If you miss an assignment, there will be a consequence. If you miss three, you will be DQ'd * When voting you must not be bias as much as possible, you must choose who you think is a better fit. * No copying assignments * All assignments must be turned in within the deadline, not doing so will cause it to count as forfeit, unless you have talk to me about it. * No one is allowed to change their assignment after it is already posted! (with an exception of grammar and spelling errors) * The winner will be choosen by Tyler, Shan, Delilah, and Justin * No sabatoging any other contestant's assignment. * This season, the judges have agreed to base most, if not all, decisions on the challenges. This way personal relationships won't get in the way, and everyone has a fair chance. Progress WINNER The contestant won The Users Challenge. RUNNER-UP The contestant was the runner-up of The Users Challenge. IN The contestant recieved a low amount of votes, and therefore was safe from elimination. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge, and therefore was safe from elimination. SAVE The contestant was declared safe from elimination by the challenge winner. RISK The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the judges and was not eliminated. RISK The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the challenge winner and was not eliminated. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the judges and was eliminated. OUT The contestant was sent to the bottom 2 by the public and was eliminated. Judges' Saves OUT The contestant was saved by one judge, but was ultimately eliminated. Assignment Progress IN The contestant completed the assignment on time. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge. FT The contestant forfeited the challenge. N/A The contestant was unable to particpate in the challenge or didn't do the challenge. LOW The contestant was cited for needing improvement or lost the challenge. HIGH The contestant did great, but did not win. Category:The Users Challenge Category:Competitions